Fallout 3 S.P.E.C.I.A.L.
Charaktererstellung Bei der Geburt des Charakters sucht sich der Spieler einen Namen, das Geschlecht und das Aussehen aus. Later, as a child in Vault 101, the PC receives a book titled "You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L.!," whereupon the player can set the PC's seven primary character points. Later in life during the teen years the PC's performance on the G.O.A.T. determines which skills of the PC are tagged (tagged means raised by fifteen points); the player can also choose which skills to tag manually via choosing particular dialog options with Edwin Brotch Jede Eigenschaft des Einsamen Wanderers die während des Tutorials ausgewählt wird kann beim Verlassen von Vault 101 wieder geändert werden. Das maximale Level das der Spieler in Fallout 3 erreichen kann ist 20. Diese Begrenzung wird mit Hilfe des Broken Steel Add-On auf 30 angehoben. Primäre Statistiken The S.P.E.C.I.A.L. system should be familiar to Fallout veterans, though there are significant differences from past games. The player's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes default at 5 points per attribute, with an additional 5 points for distribution for a total of 40 points. Individual attributes cannot score lower than 1 or higher than 10, regardless of equipment, chems or ailments. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. steht für: * Stärke (Strenght) * Wahrnehmung (Perception) * Ausdauer (Endurance) * Charisma (Charisma) * Intelligenz (Intelligence) * Beweglichkeit (Agility) * Glück (Luck) Sekundäre Statistiken Derived statistics are attributes of a character which are based on (or derived from) the character's primary statistics or attributes which the player cannot influence directly. Die folgenden sekundären Statistiken existieren in Fallout 3: * Aktionspunkte * Gewichtslimit * Kritische Chance * Schadensresistenz * Feuerresistenz * Trefferpunkt * Nahkampfschaden * Giftresistenz * Strahlungsresistenz * Waffenloser Schaden Fertigkeiten Fertigkeiten in Fallout 3 bestimmen die Wirksamkeit des Spielers in einer Vielzahl von Situationen. Wie in den vorherigen Spielen, wählt der Spieler aus dreizehn vorhandenen Fertigkeiten drei aus, in denen er je einen Fertigkeitspunkt investiert. Jeder investierte Fertigkeitspunkt gewährt dem Spieler dort einen 15 Punkte-Bonus. Die Punkte in den S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-Attributen beeinflussen bestimmte Fertigkeiten mit einem einmaligen Bonus von 2 Punkten pro Attributspunkt (mit der Aussnahme von Glück, das für alle Fertigkeiten je einen Bonus von 1 Punkt ergibt). Es gibt 13 Fertigkeiten in Fallout 3: * Kampffertigkeiten: :: Energiewaffen, Große Waffen, Kleine Waffen, Nahkampfwaffen, Sprengstoff, Waffenlos * Aktive Fertigkeiten: :: Dietrich, Medizin, Reparieren, Schleichen, Wissenschaft * Passive Fertigkeiten: :: Feilschen, Sprache Extras Perks are special elements of the level up system which grant special effects and abilities. In Fallout 3, you gain perks every level. Many perks have an attribute requirement, for example the Mysterious Stranger perk requires a Luck of 6 to become an option. Other perks have attribute and skill requirements. A perk's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. requirements cannot be met by equipping items or using drugs (with the exception of the Lucky 8-ball). For a list of perks, please see Fallout 3 Extras. Änderungen aus früheren Fallout Spielen Players who are accustomed to the rigid attribute and skill mechanics of the previous games may be happy to know that the new systems in Fallout 3 are much more flexible and allow for more changes during a character's development. For instance, tagging a skill no longer increases the rate of a skill's development, but skills gain their maximum effectiveness (and cap out) at 100. Additionally, while the Gifted trait (along with all traits) has disappeared, primary attributes are simultaneously less important and easier to acquire as your character grows. Players who played the previous two games should also keep in mind that the SPECIAL system in Fallout 3 is much more forgiving when compared to the first two games: Low ability scores penalize the player less, while high ability scores do not grant as much of a benefit. Where in the first two games lowering a SPECIAL stat to 3 or lower could be a risky move regardless of your character type, characters in Fallout 3 can get away with SPECIAL scores of 1 in particular stats. For example, a character with 1 Intelligence will find most character interaction in the first two games impossible, while in the 3rd you simply sacrifice a few Intelligence dependent conversation options and some skill points. Traits were removed completely, with some traits from previous games having their negative effects removed and being changed into perks. Infos * It is possible for the player to get all of their SPECIAL up to 10 without cheating if the player has Broken Steel. Once the player gets to level 30, if they choose the Perk Almost Perfect, all of their SPECIAL lower than 9 will be raised to 9. If they then proceed to collect the 7 SPECIAL bobbleheads, each of which permanently increases the stat by 1, they will have maxed out their SPECIAL to 10 in each category. If they player obtains the 7 bobbleheads before they choose the Almost Perfect Perk, they will only be able to get that category to 9 (unless it was at 10 before the perk). * If the player decides to live in Tenpenny Tower, and wants to collect the strength bobblehead and have strength at 10, it is possible. The player would have to wait until after getting the Almost Perfect Perk. Then get the Ant Might Perk from the quest Those!. This could also apply for perception and Ant Sight Perk. en:Fallout 3 SPECIAL es:SPECIAL de Fallout 3 fr:SPECIAL de Fallout 3 pt:SPECIAL (Fallout 3) ru:Fallout 3 SPECIAL uk:Fallout 3 SPECIAL Fallout 3 Kategorie:Fallout 3 S.P.E.C.I.A.L.